


Lyrics

by Mischel



Series: 10 Years of Merlin & Arthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Love Song, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Music, Song Lyrics, embarrassed merlin, merlin the song writer, merthurdaily's Ten Years of Merlin & Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin loves to write music, and one day, Arthur catches him writing music right inside Arthur's chambers. He manages to steal a few pages while Merlin runs away embarrassed, but the problem is . . . it's a love song! A love song about Arthur. Oops.





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another merthur story! I hope you'll like it! :)

Merlin wasn't like other servants. Yes, he was terrible at his job, that was the first difference, but also – he could read and write. Not many commoners had these skills, and Merlin was one of the lucky few. His mother had been one of the lucky few herself and she'd made sure to teach Merlin everything she knew.

 

It wasn't always to his advantage, for example when Arthur wanted him to write a speech. He couldn't simply say that he couldn't read and write like some of Arthur's previous servants, he had to actually sit down and write the speech.

 

But usually, he was very grateful that Hunith taught him. Because letters and numbers weren't the only things he could write, he could also write _notes._

 

Merlin has always loved music, and being able to create it was fascinating to him. He was creating something new without having to use magic. It was incredible!

 

There weren't many instruments around the castle, but both Arthur and Gaius had at least one old lute that Merlin could use.

 

He didn't get to write music too often, but it was one of his favourite hobbies.

 

. . . Until Arthur entered his chambers and caught him sitting at his table, scribbling new notes and words down on the table.

 

Merlin swallowed and quickly hid the paper and pencil behind his back, standing up.

 

Thankfully, Arthur didn't even notice it. He just rolled his eyes and closed the door.

 

“Merlin, I don't even think it's worth asking anymore, but why are you sitting at my table, while my clothes are still unwashed,” he gestured towards the full laundry basket, “and it seems like there's dust everywhere?”

 

Merlin swallowed again and shook his head. “I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

 

Arthur frowned at that. “At the table?”

 

“It's a very comfortable table,” Merlin nodded, as if it was nothing strange. “You yourself have fallen asleep on it once, remember?”

 

Arthur stopped him with his raised hand. “We agreed not to speak of that ever again.”

 

Merlin just grinned at him, causing Arthur to roll his eyes again.

 

When Arthur went over to the changing screen and said, “just help me get out of this and then fetch me something to eat,” Merlin sighed with relief and carefully folded the paper, shoving it into his back pocket.

 

This was a really close call, but Merlin was very glad that Arthur hadn't noticed what he was doing. This wasn't just a normal song like he usually wrote, this was a . . . uhm . . . this was a _love song._

 

Yes. A love song. Merlin was blushing just thinking about it.

 

“Merlin? Where are you?” Arthur called. Merlin blinked and quickly took away Arthur's clothes that he'd threw over the changing screen.

 

“Right here,” he answered as he handed Arthur his clean tunic and trousers.

 

But still, what was Arthur doing here so early? Merlin had been pretty sure that Arthur was supposed to be training with the knights for at least one more hour.

 

“What are you doing here so early?” he asked.

 

Arthur sighed. “Gwaine thought it would be funny to scare Leon since he'd never seen him scream. Of course, his plans went wrong and Leon together with Gwaine ended up falling over each other, right into the weapons rack and-”

 

“Are they okay?” Merlin quickly interrupted him with concern in his voice.

 

“Yes, Gwaine's got a little scratch on his back, and naturally, just as I went to help him up, he tripped and a mace ended up falling and landing on my foot.”

 

Merlin couldn't help but smirk a little. “And are you okay?”

 

“Of course I am,” Arthur answered and then cleared his throat. Merlin knew Arthur was just pretending to be strong in front of him, he knew him well.

 

Of course he did, he was in love with him after all.

 

But if Arthur was hiding it, it wouldn't be a big injury, probably just a scratch or a new bruise.

 

“Now go get me dinner, Merlin.”

 

Merlin sighed and turned around to go find something to eat for the king, completely forgetting about the sheet music in his back pocket.

 

“Wait, what's that?” He heard Arthur ask.

 

“What?”

 

Merlin turned around to find Arthur frowning at him. “What's that in your pocket? You never use your pockets for anything, so what's that?”

 

Merlin didn't know whether to think about the fact that Arthur knew exactly what he used or didn't use his pockets for, or whether to come up with a clever lie, but he couldn't do both at once.

 

Too late.

 

All it took was for Arthur to make one step towards Merlin and he reached behind and quickly got hold of the folded pieces of paper.

 

Merlin swallowed, terrified of Arthur finding out about his feelings. He was so embarrassed that he totally dried up!

 

“Wait, what is this?” Arthur asked as he opened the paper with an amused smile.

 

That's when Merlin's self-preservation finally kicked in and he tried to grab the paper. Unsuccessfully.

 

“It's n-nothing!” he stuttered, his cheeks completely red. He tried to grab the paper again, but Arthur just moved away.

 

“Are you writing music?” Arthur asked, his smile getting bigger.

 

It was only a matter of seconds before his smile turned into a smirk and he started making fun of Merlin. And it was only a matter of _minutes_ before he read the lyrics and realized what he was holding.

 

Merlin's entire heart, all his feelings, spilled onto a few thin sheets of paper.

 

_Oh no._

 

Before any of that happened, Merlin quickly made one last effort to grab the papers, managed to take hold of them, and then ran out of the door, leaving Arthur with the remaining torn papers in his hands.

 

 

 

Arthur stood there for a second, trying to understand what just happened and why Merlin seemed to care so much about a few pieces of paper. He really didn't know why Merlin seemed so ashamed.

 

Yes, if he hadn't left so abruptly, he might have mentioned something about Merlin being _such a girl_ , but Merlin must have known that Arthur never really meant it when he called him that, right?

 

To be completely honest, Arthur was impressed. He himself had some education in music as well, but he never felt the urge to create music himself, or – Arthur looked down at the papers – come up with some words to fit the melody.

 

Arthur sighed and sat down to his table, laying the papers on it, one by one. He preserved the order (Merlin had numbered the pages) and took a closer look at the first one, only at the melody.

 

He couldn't remember the right sound for the notes in his head, but the melody seemed simple and he could tell when it was going up and down, and how long the notes were supposed to last.

 

“Oh, Merlin,” he smirked slightly. Merlin was talented.

 

Then he finally read the words on the page. He didn't have the beginning, but he had the end of every page.

 

-in which, every day I almost drown

So teach me how to swim for I am lost,

it is you who I love the most.

 

-and teach me how to fly,

just imagine how high!

I wish you were mine,

for you I would die.

 

-Why don't you feel the way that I do,

if only you felt the way that I do,

you'd understand then that I love you,

only you.

 

-I'm someone you're spending your time with,

oh my god this sucks I'm no wordsmith

 

Arthur's confusion over embarrassed Merlin disappeared when he finished the lyrics and realized what this was.

 

A _love song._

 

His own cheeks were red now when he realized how Merlin must have felt. How he still must have been feeling at that very moment.

 

Arthur didn't have the entire lyrics, but it was more than obvious now that Merlin was in love with someone and he was embarrassed about it. No wonder he was hiding the papers, it was very private. Arthur felt so stupid for invading Merlin's privacy like this. He had no right to do that.

 

Arthur's brows furrowed when he realized what this meant.

 

Merlin was in love someone, and that someone wasn't Arthur. And it never would be, of course it never would be. It was probably some girl, perhaps another servant.

 

But why couldn't Arthur be lucky, just once? Why couldn't have Merlin chosen him?

 

Arthur took a deep breath and stood up to look out of the window. He should give the papers back to Merlin and forget any of this even happened, but Merlin was probably trying to avoid him now.

 

It would have to wait then.

 

And maybe . . . maybe he'd ask Merlin about the name of the girl of his dreams.

 

 

Merlin kept pacing through his room, from one wall to the other. He was so nervous he couldn't even sit still. Arthur didn't send for him to finish his chores, so that must have meant only one thing – he read the lyrics and now knew about Merlin's feelings.

 

Oh no, Merlin's heart started beating faster just when he was thinking about it.

 

But there was no going back now. Perhaps he should have already told him, then it wouldn't be so embarrassing and Arthur would never have to know that Merlin liked to write music.

 

He was awful at coming up with words that rhymed and still made sense in the song, but Arthur wasn't as stupid as Merlin liked to think he was. He'd figure it out. Especially because Merlin had been so dumb to even include Arthur's name several times.

 

His cheeks turned red again as he thought about that.

 

Yes, his life was over. And he'd have to move back to Ealdor.

 

“Merlin,” Gaius entered his room unnoticed, making Merlin jump a little. “You'll soon walk a hole into the floor,” the old man pursed his lips. Then he sighed. “Come for dinner, and you'll sort everything out tomorrow. Writing love songs is no crime in Camelot, so there's no need to be so nervous.”

 

“But, Gaius!” Merlin whined as he followed the old physician to the main room and sat down to the table. “This is a disaster, now Arthur surely knows how I feel, and . . . and . . . and what if he fires me?”

 

“Fire you for being in love?” Gaius raised his eyebrow. “He'll only take it as a compliment, don't worry. I know Arthur, and he'd never get rid of you permanently.”

 

“But even if he doesn't fire me, he'll still know how I feel, Gaius!”

 

“Then why did you write a love song in the first place? Love songs are supposed to be sung to the person they are about.”

 

Merlin just frowned at that. Yes, he probably shouldn't have written it, but he couldn't help it and be creative . . . and so _stupid._

 

“But-”

 

“Hush, now,” Gaius frowned at him. “Stop acting like it's the end of the world and eat your dinner, or it'll get cold.” Gaius sighed, and then added, “and don't worry, it'll be alright again.”

 

Merlin sighed and finally took the spoon, starting to eat. He was still freaking out inside, and he'd definitely have troubles sleeping tonight, but at least he'd be able to come up with some sort of an excuse for tomorrow.

 

And then, everything would get sorted out, just like Gaius said . . .

 

Merlin dreaded the next day.

 

 

Just as Merlin had predicted, he couldn't fall asleep the entire night. But he was pretty sure Arthur couldn't either judging by the fact that he didn't even send for him. He knew Merlin hadn't finished his chores.

 

It was a very difficult morning. Every moment seemed to take ages and merely a few seconds at the same time.

 

And as if by magic, Merlin soon found himself standing in front of the king's door.

 

His brain was still in overdrive and he didn't have a single logical excuse. He thought about just giving up and affirming everything, but that was also what he feared the most.

 

Still, there was probably no choice now. Arthur already knew.

 

Merlin took a deep breath and entered the chambers with a tray of food in his hands. As soon as he entered, the first thing he noticed was his music on the table, and Arthur - staring at him instead of being in bed. He was standing by the window.

 

“Ah, Merlin,” he greeted him.

 

Merlin was pretty sure now that Arthur didn't sleep either. The dark circles under his eyes were the proof.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin squeaked and quickly cleared his throat. He closed the door and put the tray on the table. He glanced at Arthur – who went back to staring out of the window – and carefully gathered the papers in his hands.

 

“I'm-” Arthur started, immediately trailing off. Their eyes met for a moment before Arthur looked down and tried again. “I'm . . . sorry. I shouldn't have taken the . . . _love song_ from you.”

 

Out of everything that Merlin thought he'd hear from Arthur, an apology was not one of them. He wasn't prepared for that. But to be fair, he hadn't been able to prepare himself for anything else either.

 

He cleared his throat. “It's . . . um, it's okay?”

 

Arthur only nodded. He probably didn't want to continue talking about thi-

 

“What's her name?”

 

Merlin blanked out for a second. “Wh-what?”

 

Arthur loosely gestured towards the papers on the table. “What's her name? The girl in the song that you're in . . . in _love_ with.”

 

Merlin blanked out again. _What?_ Arthur didn't know that the song was about _him?_ And . . . was it just the way the sun shone on him, or did Merlin see _disappointment_ in Arthur's face?

 

“No, there's no-” Merlin frowned again and went to the table, Arthur still looking at him. He quickly put all the papers that Arthur had had access to down and skimmed them, realizing that – yes! Arthur only got the bottom halves of the pages, and none of them included his name in them! He didn't know!

 

“Uh,” Merlin cleared his throat again as he silently cheered. “It's . . . it's Ingrith,” Merlin found himself nodding, “Yes, Ingrith.”

 

He turned back to Arthur, only to find the disappointment in there now mixed with sadness. The king nodded and looked out of the window again.

 

Merlin's smile faded.

 

“Well, I hope that she returns your feelings and that you will be happy.”

 

That didn't sound like the Arthur Pendragon that Merlin knew and fell in love with. That sounded like someone who had just lost all hope and was heartbroken.

 

But why would Arthur be heartbroken? Unless . . .

 

Merlin's eyes widened. He looked down at the papers on the table, and then reached into his pocket and fetched the top halves of all the pages. He stared at them for a moment, glanced at Arthur, and then pursed his lips.

 

His heart started beating faster.

 

This was the moment of the ultimate decision. Would he do it? Was he brave enough to do it?

 

His hands were shaking as he took the papers in his hand and put each of them to the corresponding bottom halves.

 

He was _doing_ this. Here and _now_.

 

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked as he finally left his spot near the window and came closer to the table.

 

Merlin took a deep breath and turned around to face Arthur. Their eyes met, Arthur's confused and Merlin's scared but determined.

 

Then he smiled and gestured towards the table. “Take a look.”

 

Arthur frowned at him, but looked down at the table, finding all the pages now complete, top and bottom halves together, finishing the song and the lyrics.

 

Merlin stepped aside and read the words in his mind together with Arthur.

 

**Your _blonde hair_ is like the sun**

**Your deep _blue eyes_ are the oceans**

in which, every day I almost drown

So teach me how to swim for I am lost,

it is you who I love the most.

 

**When we first met,**

**you were a _prat_ ,**

**then became a friend,**

**now would you give me a hand,**

and teach me how to fly,

just imagine how high!

I wish you were mine,

for you I would die.

 

_**Arthur, Arthur, Arthur Pendragon** _

**Merlin, Merlin, Merlin,**

**why isn't it Merlin and _Arthur_**

**Merlin _Pendragon_**

Why don't you feel the way that I do,

if only you felt the way that I do,

you'd understand then that I love you,

only you.

 

**Your smile makes every day pleasant,**

**When you say my name, I don't feel like a peasant,**

I'm someone you're spending your time with,

oh my god this sucks I'm no wordsmith

 

Merlin was almost sure that his cheeks were on fire. His heart was racing and he felt every second it took for Arthur to read the entire lyrics.

 

And when he finally looked up-

 

Suddenly Merlin wished he could turn back time. What did he do? Why did he decide to tell Arthur? Why was he so stupid? What was he thinking? Disappointment in Arthur's eyes? He was surely only tired-

 

“Do you really feel that way?” Arthur asked, his voice suddenly soft and, surprisingly, the disappointment in his eyes gone.

 

Merlin swallowed and slowly nodded.

 

“I have for a very long time.”

 

There was no time to think. No time to breathe even, before the next thing that happened was already happening. Arthur was a man of actions after all, and it was him who pulled Merlin closer and finally made his dreams come true.

 

_Their_ dreams, actually.

 

There was no hesitation in that kiss, only passion and love. Merlin almost forgot how to stand, but that was alright once he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and Arthur supported him by holding his waist.

 

The only reason it ended was because they both needed to breathe. Merlin took the chance and finally looked at Arthur and saw the love in his eyes. This was no longer mere fantasies, he could _feel_ himself in the moment. It was really happening.

 

They smiled at each other.

 

It was at this moment that Merlin remembered what Gaius had told him a couple of weeks earlier.

 

“ _Then go and tell him! What's the worst thing that could happen?”_

 

“ _He could hear me, Gaius!”_

 

Merlin's smile widened and he leaned in for another kiss.

 

Gaius was right. And Merlin was glad that Arthur heard him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! I wrote the poem myself (which is why it sucks so much). You can also find the story on tumblr (tagged #merhur10years) and on FFN :)


End file.
